


Hate Love

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”

“What do you mean you don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?” Chloe yelled from the kitchen. She slammed both mugs onto the counter and yelled, “Why do you hate love?”

“I don’t like marshmallows,” Beca deadpanned without even flinching.

“Why do you hate all the good things in life, Becs? You hate gossip and movies and now marshmallows. Are you kidding?” Chloe shouted making each and every sound she could possibly make louder to accentuate her anger.

“And I just think you’re overreacting,” Beca said staring numbly at the TV and flipping through channels looking for something that could occupy her.

“Nope. Not overreacting. You just hate love. You hate all the good things in life and that’s the end of it,” Chloe decided. “And for some stupid reason I love you.”

“Well,” Beca started looking towards the redhead. “Despite that I love you too.”

“Good. Because if you didn’t I would just pour this all over you right now,” Chloe replies holding out the mug to the other girl. She takes it but continues to surf through the channels. “And maybe you love me enough to put Elf on?”

“You’re in luck Beale,” Beca mumbles settling on a channel that is coincidentally playing Elf as per the redhead’s request. Chloe jumps up and down in glee before plopping down on the couch next to Beca to enjoy one of her favorite movies. And she’s lucky that Beca loves her enough to sit through holiday movies like this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 3 days


End file.
